


И снова баскетбол

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Мидоримы Шинтаро уже пять лет не было баскетбола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снова баскетбол

В жизни Мидоримы Шинтаро уже пять лет не было баскетбола. Всего остального хватало – пациентов с сыпью, соплями или какой-нибудь редкой гадостью, Такао, заваливающего почту фотографиями со всех концов света, ежедневных гороскопов от Оха Аса, само собой разумеется, – но баскетбольный мяч в руках он держал ровно пять лет назад. Окончание университета. Стритбольный матч. Киёши Теппей.  
Тот самый, который сейчас сидит перед ним на кушетке и улыбается.  
Мидорима его сначала даже не узнал. Пациент на два тридцать с болью в ноге – этого достаточно. А потом Киёши улыбнулся.  
Тогда всё тоже началось с улыбки. Или с развязавшихся шнурков. Или с того, что Мидорима никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью: он больше не атакующий защитник Тейко, Шутоку или Токийского университета, а начинающий врач, проходящий практику в больнице на окраине Токио. В которой, конечно же, в баскетбол не играл никто.  
А Киёши улыбался и, казалось, баскетболом жил. «Мидорима-сан, нам не хватает одного человека, не хочешь присоединиться?». Они не были друзьями, Мидорима не любил стритбол, но баскетбольный мяч, пульсируя, стучал об асфальт, Киёши улыбался, и Мидорима завязал шнурки и пошёл играть.  
Было весело. Без трёхочковых, сверхточных пасов и гладкой площадки баскетбольного поля – со старым потрёпанным мячом, борьбой под скрипящим кольцом и Киёши, кидающим ему прохладную бутылку с водой.  
Позже прохладная вода превратилась в холодное пиво, площадка – в квартиру Киёши, а вместо мяча руки скользили по потному телу, а стоны хаотичным скоростным дриблингом стучали в ушах.  
Мидорима больше не играл в баскетбол, потому что должен был лечить людей, Киёши больше не играл в баскетбол, потому что лечился сам. Последняя игра, случайный секс и уродливый шрам на коленке, который Мидорима в тот вечер исступлённо целовал.  
Шрам этот он узнаёт мгновенно. Старый, огрубевший, можно убрать при желании. Только Киёши, похоже, не захотел, и Мидорима был этому отчего-то рад.  
Он ощупывает колено, сгибает и разгибает его. Колено как колено, ничего страшного.  
– Ничего страшного, – повторяет он вслух и заполняет карточку. – Скорее всего, реакция на погоду. Но на всякий случай выпишу вам лёгкое обезболивающее.  
Киёши кивает, натягивает на себя джинсы и некоторое время задумчиво молчит.  
– А ведь хорошая сегодня погода, да, Мидорима-сан? – вдруг произносит он, и рука Мидоримы застывает в нескольких миллиметрах от листа. – И баскетбольный мяч я вчера новый купил.  
Мидорима сглатывает и поправляет очки.  
– Думаю, небольшая нагрузка вашей ноге не повредит.  
Киёши молчит и смотрит в потолок, Мидорима молчит и пытается смотреть, куда угодно кроме Киёши. Киёши с его баскетбольными шрамами, баскетбольными разговорами, баскетбольными воспоминаниями… И дурацкой улыбкой, само собой.  
– Я заканчиваю в семь.  
Пауза.  
– Рядом с моим домом есть новая баскетбольная площадка.  
Пауза.  
А потом Киёши улыбается ещё шире, хлопает Мидориму по плечу и обещает, что ни за что не опоздает.  
Когда Киёши наконец-то уходит, Мидорима выдыхает и откидывается в кресле.  
Да, в его жизни много болезней, фотографий и гороскопов. Пора вернуть в неё и баскетбол.


End file.
